Truth
by EbonyAzure
Summary: What happened to make Tom Voldemort. Oneshot.


**Not mine, obviously.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tom gazed out of the window of the train, expertly hiding his impatience with a mask of indifference. Abraxas was going on about his summer plans. The others were playing exploding snap.

"Tom, if you want to come to Malfoy Manor this summer…" Abraxas cut off at the cold look Tom gave him. "I mean, you don't have to stay with the muggles."

The fourteen-year-old hurriedly thought up an excuse. "No, Dumbledore is suspicious and will make my life difficult if I don't stay at the orphanage." He turned back to the window and watched the scenery roll by.

"Oh. That's a shame. You would have liked Malfoy Manor…"

Tom tuned Abraxas out and wished it wouldn't be so obvious if he cast a tempus. If only wizards had watches.

An hour later, they pulled up at the platform. Tom forced himself to walk slowly off the train. He said his goodbyes to the other Slytherins and walked out into King's Cross.

As soon as he was out of sight, he sprinted over to the nearest taxi.

* * *

She was waiting for him when he got back to the orphanage. She sprinted into his arms the second she saw him, her long, light brown hair flying behind her and her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Tom!"

"Anna!"

They were sneered at when they walked through the halls of the orphanage. Tom Riddle and Anna Williams. The orphanage resident freak and the freak's only friend.

Anna had arrived at the orphanage when she was six and Tom was eight. She was Tom's sister in all but blood.

* * *

Tom remembered when they had met. The older orphanage bullies had been beating him up, when she came running in, her light brown hair flying behind her. "Stop!" she had shouted.  
They had paused. "Look here, little girl, he's just a freak. We're only giving him what he deserves."

"No. Or else I'll tell Mrs. Cole." Anna had only been in the orphanage for two weeks, and she already had the orphanage staff wrapped around her little finger.

They had left, not willing to risk the wrath of Mrs. Cole for a freak.

"What's your name?" she had asked.

"Tom. And I don't need your help."

"Sure you don't." she snorted. "Anna. My name's Anna."

* * *

When he had found about magic, he had told her right away. She had cried a lot over the fact he was going to be gone for almost the whole year. He promised to write her every day.

And he did. He told her everything.

* * *

That evening, they were both flopped on Tom's bed.  
"So, Tom." she said, propping her head up with one arm. "What magic did you learn this year?"

"Lots of things! I have to show you… d'you want to come with me to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I can show you while we're there. They can't detect underage magic in a place like that."

"Sure!" she said, enthusiastically. The pair had visited Diagon Alley many times in the past few summers, using glamours to make themselves look older so people wouldn't be suspicious.

"Tell me about the castle." she said.

"Well, you know there's a lake, with the giant squid…"

"Elmer!" Anna had decided that the squid had to be named Elmer the first time Tom had written her about it.

"Yes, Elmer. And there's a tree by the lake, that's where I do my homework. And inside the castle, the ceiling of the Great Hall looks like the sky, and the staircases move…."

They talked long into the night.

* * *

The next day, they were sitting in Diagon Alley, eating ice cream. Tom had bought Anna a kneazle kitten, and it was purring in her lap.

Tom hadn't bothered to glamour himself, deciding he looked old enough.

"Tom? Do you think I can see Hogwarts someday?"

"Sure you can. When I graduate, I want to become a professor. Then you can come see."

She giggled. "You'll make a brilliant professor."

"Indeed." said a voice from behind them.

Tom whirled around to see Albus Dumbledore standing him.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Hello." Anna said shyly.

"Hello. I don't think I've seen you at Hogwarts, dear."

"No." she replied. "I'm a muggle."

"She's my sister." Tom said defensively. "Anna Williams."

"A muggle who knows about magic. We should discuss this at the orphanage, Mr. Riddle, Miss Williams."

"What is there to discuss?" Tom demanded. "She's my sister."

Nevertheless, they let Dumbledore apparate them back to the orphanage.

* * *

They were all seated in Anna's room.

"Mr. Riddle, Miss Williams is not your blood sister. The law states that she can not know about magic. She must be obliviated."

"No!" Anna shouted.

Tom raised his wand. Anna grabbed it from his hand. "You'll get expelled. No, Tom."

"Listen to Miss Williams, Tom."

"Anna-"

She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"Obliviate." Dumbledore said calmly, before stepping outside the room.

Anna's eyes were glazed. And then they cleared. "What are you doing in my room, freak? Go away. And take your mangy cat with you."

Tom stared for a second, before he whirled around and dashed out of the room, the cat in his arms.

Dumbledore was waiting for him, holding the phoenix feather wand Anna had grabbed in one hand.

"You will pay for this, Dumbledore. Do you know how much a sister means to an orphan?" He asked. He dashed one hand across his eyes, and didn't see Dumbledore's flinch. He snatched his wand from Dumbledore's limp grasp and tore off back to his own room.

A single tear rolled down Dumbledore's cheek. "Ariana… forgive me. It was for the greater good." he murmured to himself. "Tom didn't care about her anyway, he's like Gellert. He doesn't care about anyone." He consoled himself before apparating anyway.

* * *

Tom stared out of the window and looked down at the little grey cat in his arms.

"Elmer. I'll call you Elmer."

* * *

School resumed, and for the first time in his life, Tom looked forward to it.

The fifth year stood facing the Great Lake, which wasn't disturbed by a single wave. It was the perfect mirror of the moonless night sky. The Slytherins all were kneeling behind him.

The Giant Squid lazily waved one tentacle.

Near the forbidden forest, unseen by anyone, a grey cat that had been abandoned pounced on a mouse.

"Elmer was always a silly name for a giant squid," he murmured to the squid, before turning around.

"Tom" Abraxas said, in reverence.

Tom felt a cold smirk cross his face. "Call me Lord Voldemort."

_After all, Tom had died the day he had lost Anna._ He thought to himself.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review. My first fanfic.**

**~Ebony**


End file.
